The present invention relates to a tissue paper roll storage container and roll dispenser. More particularly to a storage rack or holder which holds a plurality of rolls of tissue paper which are to be dispensed when needed. A new roll held in the storage rack being made available for dispensing by gravity feed.
Prior art storage devices and dispensers have been disclosed by the prior art as exemplified, for example by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,809,448; 4,058,354 and 4,199,078. However these prior art devices have one or more disadvantages. For example the storage containers as disclosed by the prior art are designed to stack the rolls in a vertical manner so that as one roll is being withdrawn from the bottom of the stack, gravity feeds another roll into position for dispensing. Generally there prior art devices are to tall to fit within a cabinet under a washbasin in a bathroom and must be mounted on a nearby wall.
Another disadvantage when the prior art storage containers are mounted on the door or the inside wall of a cabinet under a washbasin, there is little space available on the floor of the cabinet for storage of other bathroom supplies since the containers take up and block access to such space.
The prior art further has a disadvantage that due to its visibility when mounted on a wall of a bathroom, it is desirable to make the containers attractive and to fully enclose the tissue paper rolls in the container. Enclosed containers take substantial amounts of material increasing the cost of construction.